Blood Binds Us
by freedomnova
Summary: After Elena took the cure she became human again, but something had changed she found out she was pregnant. She loved the idea of having Damon's baby, but a car accident while the brother's and Caroline were out of town ended her future. Left alone to raise their daughter Damon struggles. Like her mother Emmy has a way of getting in dangerous situations way to often.
1. Chapter 1

**AN- Inspired by Nickleback's song Lullaby**

* * *

He lay in bed looking at her picture on the nightstand, how after everything they had been through could this happen? It was hard going on each day knowing she was gone forever. He wanted her to have a long happy life to grow old, but that plan had backfired. She was buried now even after the cure had saved her. He thought of her smile and her laugh he wished he could just see that smile again, hear that laugh. He heard the cries down the hall but he ignored it he hated it. Every sound he heard down the hall was just a reminder she was gone. He heard a door open and go to the cry he heard a voice try and act soothing, but it seemed it would work.

Pulling a pillow over his head he closed his eyes and tried not to think about how he could easily silence the cries, he could easily make sure it never cried again. With his eyes closed he could block everything out. He had to let go of his humanity it was his only way to heal. He though about killing everyone or at least most of the town truly terrorize it the way he used to. He wanted to kill that would make him feel better killing always did. Yet she made him see the truth behind murder, she made him know that no matter how many he killed no matter the thrill of the murder it all ended. He would wake up one day feeling worse then he did now.

"_I" don't want the cure if that means I get forever with you." She whispered._

"_You only say that because of the sire bond Elena." He pushed the cure to her, "Just take it so you and my little brother can finally have your epic love." _

"_Damon I don't want to be human." She told him, "I just want you." _

"_No you don't" Damon shook his head, "I'm not for you Elena, I kill people I don't care who I hurt I put those you love in danger."_

"_You aren't a bad person." Elena took a step closer and took his hand in hers. _

"_Yes I am why can't you see that! Everyone else here see's it, your brother Matt, Caroline, Bonnie, even my own brother they all see me as the monster I am why can't you?" Damon pulled his hand away from hers._

"_You aren't a monster Damon." Elena whispered, "It's about time you all stop telling me who is best." She shook her head, "Damon I love you and that has nothing to do with the sire bond." _

"_It has everything to do with the sire bond because the last time you were human you were choosing Stefan, not me." Damon picked up the cure and pushed it into her hand. "So take this."_

"_I don't want it!" Elena yelled pushing it back at him, "There is only enough for one!"_

"_And there is no argument with who should have it!" Damon yelled back. _

"_I don't want to be human without you." Elena told him._

"_And if you still think you love me when you are human I will be by your side forever." Damon told her, "But if you chose my brother then I will stay away."_

"_It won't be forever not for me I will grow old and die!" Elena now had tears falling down her cheek._

"_If you love me Elena if you truly love me." Damon handed her the cure, "You will take it." _

"_Fine." She said softly, "You better stay to your promise." She took the cure and drank it. _

"_I'll love you forever Elena." He whispered. _

If only she hadn't taken the cure a simple car accident wouldn't have killed her. He wouldn't be alone now. He heard voices down the hall both Caroline and Stefan speaking to loudly for this time of night.

"I can't do anything Stefan, Damon is the only one that can do anything!" Caroline's seemed to whine.

"We need to sleep Caroline." Stefan said, "You're a girl you should be able to do this!"

"Ok you did not just say that!" Caroline was angry now he could tell that much from her voice. "Just because I'm a girl doesn't mean I know what to do here!" She roller her eyes, "You're like hundred shouldn't you know how to do this?"

"No Caroline." Stefan growled.

"It's your turn anyways." Caroline said as she walked away.

Damon again pulled his pillow over his head; didn't they know someone was trying to sleep in this place? Still he didn't leave his room.

"Damon!" Caroline called from his door her hand pounded on it. "Damon come out!"

Damon said nothing he tossed his pillow off his head pulled his blanket off and went over to the door locking it, he then walked over to his stereo and turned it on as loud as it would go.

"Real mature." Caroline yelled, "That isn't going to work Damon!" she felt bad for him but it was about time, "Come out here!"

Damon ignored her and picked up his cup of blood and drank it down.

"Don't yell!" Stefan's voice yelled from the other room.

"You're yelling!" Caroline yelled back.

"Quiet!" her heard Stefan inhale sharply, "Never mind it doesn't matter now!"

Damon shook his head why couldn't anyone understand it was time to sleep. He lay back down on the bed.

"Please Damon she wouldn't want this!" Caroline said outside the door.

"Get away." Damon hissed.

"Finally an answer at least I know you're alive in there." Carline called to him.

"Go away!"

"We need you." She called out to him.

"You say one more think and I will drink from every human within a five mile radius." Damon hissed at her.

He heard Caroline scoff as she walked away. She knew better then provoke him. She didn't let him have to last word, "I don't know what she ever saw in you!"

Damon shook his head; he didn't know what she saw in him either. He took his cup and threw it not caring where it hit. "I'm a monster Elena."

"_Damon."_ Elena's voice laughed causing him to turn around quickly to see a video camera lying on the ground surrounded by broken glass, where did that come from? Her laugh echoed around the room. He slowly walked over and picked it up.

"_You need your close up."_ He heard his own voice behind the camera. He saw Elena's beautiful face sitting in a rocking chair.

"_Not right now." She said putting her hand up to cover her face. "My face is all puffy and I'm fat."_

"_You aren't fat." He said to her, "Your pregnant." _

"_That means fat and ugly." Yet she still smiled. _

"_You could never be ugly." He laughed, "Anything you want to say to our baby?"_

"_Yes." Elena laughed, "I want to say I love you."_

"_Even if you turn out to be some doublganger vampire baby?" he joked._

"_Even then even if there has never been a baby like you before we will love you." She frowned slightly, "And if you end up immortal like your father he will be with you forever even if I can't be." _

Damon looked away from the camera he had forgotten about this video he had shut it off right after she had spoken that day telling her that she was going to live for a very long time.

"_Ok your daddy is gone." Elena's voice started again causing Damon to look back down. "So I just want to say a few words without scaring him. He's always been worried about me dying ever since I took the cure I regretted it the day I did, but the day I found out I was pregnant with you I finally stopped regretting it. Who knows maybe I will be a vampire again if I can convince Damon to turn me back." She shook her head, "Anyways my darling you are our child and I just wanted to say if anything does happen to me know your dad will stop at nothing to keep you safe, to watch over you the way he always has for me." She looked away from the camera. "Elena come on we have to meet everyone for the party!" he heard his own voice call. "I love you." She said into the camera, "My baby." _

Damon closed the camera and looked up he heard the cries echo through the hall he heard Stefan and Caroline arguing. He shut off his stereo and unlocked his door. He followed the cries and followed the arguing. When he showed up in the doorway of the room both Caroline and Stefan looked up he saw the worry flash over their eyes they didn't trust him. He walked over to the crib and looked down at the baby tears fell down the baby's face her face red. Damon reached down and picked her up and walked over to the same rocking chair Elena had been sitting in and slowly rocked, "shh." He said softly, "Everything's ok daddy's here."

* * *

**AN- so what do you guys think should I continue?**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN- Review and tell me what you think. **

* * *

He wouldn't say he forgot, every day he still saw her smile and heard her laugh especially now that Emmy was getting older. She had her mother's eyes that Damon had loved so much, but she had his personality, which wasn't easy. She was always getting into trouble even though she was only one. Damon felt like he had to keep both eyes on her at all times if he looked away for even a second she would be getting trouble some where.

"Let's get some food in to you." He said scooping her up happy she seemed like a normal human baby so far. She ate normal baby food that smelled awful and was starting to eat other foods that were solid she didn't want blood, like blood, or need blood. He was happy about that. When she had been born they had all feared what she could mean if she would stay a baby forever, if she would be more vampire or human. So far it was human the only trait that she had was her blood. It smelled better then any human blood around most vampires knew that she was protected by the Salvatore brothers and didn't dare come after her, but there had been a few that still tried from time to time. They never got closed and always regretted it for they didn't live long after their attempt.

The baby smiled and reached up to her father he wondered if it was normal that she didn't speak yet, but then her other non-human ability seemed to stun that. Ever since she was six months old it seemed if you looked strait into her eyes you just got an idea of what she wanted. It was never words in your head or pictures, you just knew. That was how Damon knew she was happy to be offered food, but it had also been her smile like Elena the little girl's facial expressions gave away how she felt.

"And then after we can go for a walk in the park." Caroline said, as she seemed to skip into the kitchen.

"We aren't going to the park." Damon told her, "We are staying here where we know she is safe."

"You can't keep her locked up here in the Salvatore castle and hide away forever." She said rolling her eyes.

"It's hardly a castle Caroline and she's safe here not outside in the world." Damon placed the little girl in the high chair.

"Please Damon pretty please she needs to see the sunlight unlike us the sun will do her some good." Caroline sat on the counter with a cup of blood in her hand.

"Don't drink that in front of her." Damon growled.

"She's going to see it all her life she lives in a house with three vampire's." Caroline told him.

"Yes but don't you think she should see it at an older age when she knows not to tell anyone about it?" he shook his head as he sat down in front of the high chair, "Want to try and feed yourself Emmy?" he asked placing some cheerios on her tray, "Try not to get them all over the floor the dogs asleep."

"Don't you think you should stop calling Tyler a dog in front of her so she knows not to say that in public?" Caroline snapped.

"For all anyone will guess is I don't like the guy." Damon told her.

"Don't you both think she is a little young to be talking in public?" Stefan asked as he walked into the kitchen. "Her mind thing doesn't work on humans."

"We don't know that for sure we only know it doesn't work on Matt and for all we know he's just to dumb to understand it." Damon watched as Emmy took turns throwing Cheerio's off her tray then putting one in her mouth. He just smiled and shook his head.

"Matt's not dumb." Stefan argued, "He's human no humans can understand here I've tested it."

"I never told you that you could test it, she's not some lab rat." Damon growled.

"I know but we had to know what we are dealing with." He argued back.

"She isn't a what she's a baby!" he snapped.

"Stop arguing, Damon just think of it as a test for day care." Caroling jumped off the counter.

"She's not going to day care."

"You are being so stubborn she has to socialize with other babies just like you have to do with a puppy." She told him.

"I wouldn't know never owned a dog." He responded.

"Come on Damon she needs to see the outside world or one day you will see her on girls gone wild." She walked over to Damon and the baby, "And none of us want that." She said with a smile in a baby voice causing Emmy to smile.

"No we don't."

"You know having an over protective father does that to girls." Caroline told him.

"No it keeps them alive and out of harms away." He argued back.

"The park isn't harmful!" she shook her head, "She's pretty much human Damon give her a chance at a normal life or as normal as she can have and the only way to do that is raise her human."

"If I agree to raise her human." Damon said slowly, "There won't be any supernatural things done or said around her, she won't know of it."

"I don't know if that's a good idea." Stefan said leaning on the counter.

"That's my rule if I take her out, if I let her go to day care if she is to have any chance at a normal life we all have to be human or pretend to be." He glanced at Caroline, "Starting now."

"Deal." She said with a smile, "But won't one day she ask why we don't age?"

"We will cross that bridge when the time comes." Damon said softly as Emmy threw the last cheerio on the floor. She looked up at him with her large beautiful Elena eyes that caused Damon to smile. He knew what she wanted even without her power he picked up the box of cheerios and gave her some more. "What do you think little girl?" he asked, "Do you want a shot at a normal life?" The little girl smiled as she put one of the cheerios in her mouth as drool fell from her mouth. Damon smiled his crooked smile at his daughter just like her mother she was worth putting aside being a monster and holding on to his humanity.

* * *

**Two years later:**

"Daddy!" Emmy said as she ran up to him at the park, "Look I found."

"What is it?" he asked, her fingers were wrapped around something.

"Money!" she opened her hand and showed a dime. "Can I keep?"

"It's your find." Damon told her she turned to run back to the sand box, but Damon stopped her, "Take this with you." He handed her a juice box.

"Yay!" she grabbed the box and ran back to the other kids she had made friends with.

"She's cute." A woman said next to him, Damon glanced at her. He knew he had to be friendly if he was pretending to be a normal human father he had to be nice or nicer then his normal self.

"She takes after her mother." He said watching his daughter every time he took her to a park a woman talk to him. He didn't understand it just because he was here alone with his daughter without a ring on his finger it seemed all the women came running.

"I always see you here with her." The woman said, "Does her mother not live around here?"

"She's dead." He wasn't one for small talk.

"I'm sorry." The woman responded. Damon hoped that would be the end of her, but still she continued, "I think she gets her looks from you." The woman continued.

"No it was her mother, she has her mother's eyes, her mother's hair." He paused, "My knack for making trouble, but what kid doesn't have that."

"She doesn't seem like a trouble maker." The woman responded. Damon wanted more then anything to get up and move to another bench but there were none free. Every one of them had some woman on it; he knew no matter where he sat they would talk to him. This was why he hated brining her here.

"There you are." Caroline's voice interrupted the woman who had gone off saying something about her kid that Damon didn't care to pay attention too. The woman stopped when she saw Caroline. "I brought Emmy ice cream."

"It's to close to dinner." He responded.

"What are you the fun police." She rolled her eyes.

"No she won't eat her dinner if she eats that garbage." He reached for the ice cream but she held it out of his reach.

"Come on." Caroline pouted, "She loves it if you love her you will let her have some."

"He's right." The woman said, "It's not good for kids to have ice cream so close to dinner."

Caroline turned to look at her and frowned, "Who are you."

"I'm Timmy's mom" she responded.

"Who?"

"The little boy that plays with Emmy." Damon responded he didn't even know how he knew.

"Well Timmy's mom you aren't the one raising Emmy." Caroline turned back to Damon, "Come on."

"I'm her father." Damon growled.

"And I'm her motherly figure." She said, "So I say ice cream." She turned to face Emmy and held up the ice cream. "Emmy!" she called, "Want some?"

Emmy looked up the moment she saw the ice cream she ran as fast as her little legs would carry her. "You have to ask you daddy first." Caroline said to the little girl. Damon knew he would give in the moment she turned her beautiful brown eyes on him he was powerless.

"Pwease daddy Pwease." She stuck out her lower lip the way Caroline had taught her. Damon tried to fight it, but he couldn't help as his lips formed into his sideways smile,

"Just a little baby girl." He had no power here with Caroline as a teacher he knew this was bound to be one spoiled little girl.

The woman glared at Caroline as she sat herself in between Timmy's mom and Damon. "Hold this." Caroline said pushing the ice cream into Damon's hands. Caroline pulled Emmy into her lap then took the ice cream back. "Here's the spoon knock yourself out."

"Yay!" Emmy said happily as she took the spoon and began to shovel the ice cream in her mouth.

"Take it easy." Damon said shaking his head.

"Told you she liked it." Caroline smiled over at Damon.

"Shut up." He still wore his smile as he looked at the little girl, Caroline was right she was happy, but he knew he would be right later on when she wouldn't eat her dinner. "You are going to be the one to tell Stefan why she doesn't eat the dinner he cooked when we get home."

"Stefan?" the woman asked.

"My brother." Damon hated these moms they were always so nosey he learned a long time ago it was better to give them little bits of information then none.

"You and your brother raise her?"

"And me." Caroline added, "Long story short is her mom loved his brother, then she fell in love with him" she pointed at Damon, "The got engaged she got pregnant then she died in a car accident."

Damon shook his head Caroline loved to make woman be at a loss for words.

"And now Damon, Stefan and I live in the big Salvatore manor and we raise her together." She finished.

"And how do you fit in? Are you two dating?" The woman asked.

"Ew no that was a long time ago in high school and a huge mistake." She said drawing out the word huge. "I was her mother's best friend and the little girl needs a woman around so I agreed to help out."

"More like we can't get rid of you." Damon responded. Which caused Caroline to just roll her eyes.

"Anyways we aren't a perfect family but it works." Caroline smiled down at the little girl she loved her like she was her own. She missed her best friend, but at least she had left behind someone so wonderful for them all to love.

"I should be getting Tommy home." The woman said with a smile and stood up and walked away.

"You do enjoy making them go away." Damon told Caroline.

"Hey I don't want you getting any ideas that any of these woman are good enough to be Emmy's step mother" she responded.

"None of them will ever be good enough." Damon told them, "I'm not even going to look I loved Elena I won't love anyone else."

"You thought that about Katherine." Caroline shrugged her shoulders, "Give it another hundred years and you will love again."

"No, that wasn't the same." Damon told her, "What Katherine and I had wasn't even close to what I had with Elena."

"We will see." Caroline smiled.

"All done." Emmy said as the two glanced down.

"You really did eat all of that." Damon shook his head, "Your uncle isn't going to be happy." He picked her up and placed her on his shoulders, "Let's go home."

Carline stood up and walked next to them. She looked over at Damon and the little girl she remembered back in high school when she had thought she loved Damon she had dreamed of seeing him with their child. She shook her head and looked away those were stupid teenage dreams that would never come true. To her Damon would always be the heartless monster. She would never understand how Elena picked him over Stefan sometimes when she watched him with Emmy she thought she saw some good in him, but then she always reminded herself of the real monster he was. One day he was just going to return to that it was only a matter of time.

* * *

**AN- Next chapter I will introduce some bad guys I just felt like the first chapter was too short so I'm uploading this one as well. Tell me if you guys like this in a review and if I should continue, no point in me writing this if people don't like it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN- the more reviews the more I write, so keep it up **

* * *

_Damon watched her sleep he was far past worried now she had taken the cure, then she looked like she was in pain, then she just fell. She hadn't woken up since then and that was almost six hours ago. _

"_Please wake up." He whispered softly he looked up when he heard Stefan walk into the room._

"_Any change brother?" he asked._

"_None." Damon feared that perhaps this wasn't a cure at all, maybe it was a way to kill vampires a poison. _

"_You go hunt." Stefan ordered, "I'll stay with her."_

"_Don't tell me what to do little brother." He wasn't going to leave her side. _

"_You need to go you haven't fed in a long time." Stefan knew his brother well he would starve by Elena's bedside before leaving her. _

_Damon wanted to argue but he couldn't Stefan was right he needed to feed. "I will be right back." _

_He got up and walked away from her bed as he reached the door he heard her voice that both made his heart fly, but upon hearing the words she spoke he felt as if a stake had been driven through it._

"_Stefan." Her voice whispered, "Stefan?"_

"_I'm here." Stefan said sitting on the side of her bed, "I'm here." _

_Damon watched his brother and Elena, Stefan had been right all along it was only the sire bond that made her love him. He couldn't stay here he couldn't stay with them. She was alive that's all that he needed to know he was finally going to make good on his promise to Stefan. "Take care of her brother." He didn't wait for a respond he was gone as fast as he could go leaving the town far behind, leaving Elena far behind. _

Damon opened one eye and glanced down at his chest to see Emmy with her head rested on his chest. He glanced at the time with one eye, two am? What was the little girl doing in his bed? When he opened both eyes and saw she was only pretending to sleep.

"Little Dove." He said softly, "What are you doing?"

She looked up at him with her big eyes and stuck out her lip, he cursed the day Caroline taught her that. "The Storm." As if on cue a flash of lighting followed by a loud boom of thunder crashed through the night. Emmy jumped on to him, which only caused him to smile. "

"Alright." He told her as he lifted the blanket.

"Daddy you keep me safe" She said as she scurried under the blanket.

"Always." He told her as she snuggled up to him, "I don't like the scary storm."

"You know what my mother used to tell me." Damon said to the little girl, "The rain pounds hard against the glass, but there is no danger I'm here tonight. Don't be afraid the thunder explodes the lighting flashes, but I'm here tonight." He wrapped his arm around her, "Stormy clouds mask the beloved moon so keep pleasant dreams I'm here tonight be not afraid the wind makes creatures of all the trees, I am here tonight" Emmy looked up at him, "For you know once even I was a little child and I was afraid but a gentle someone always came to dry all my tears to shed sleep for fears and give a good kiss tonight, well now I'm grown and these years have shown the rains a part of how life goes, but its dark and its late so I'll hold you and wait until your eyes do close because everything will be fine in the morning the rain will be gone, but we will still be here in the morning." He glanced down at her and saw she was asleep. He smiled it wasn't hard getting her back to sleep even as a baby she always feel asleep as long as she was near him. He closed his eyes; the trickery part was getting himself back to sleep.

_Collage parties were by far the best, especially around Halloween ever since he had left Fells Church five years ago he had given into his monster he no longer held back his humanity. Most of the time. Damon didn't want to think of his humanity right now; instead it was better to feed off the unexpecting drunk collage students that knew nothing of what was happening to them. He didn't try and kill any of them instead he danced with the girls and pulled them off to the side drank from them, and then compelled them to think they had only made out. He didn't kill as much as he wanted to for some reason he felt guilty. He hated it. His eyes fell on a girl a girl that looked almost like Elena. He felt as if it was the day she had said Stefan's name when she woke up his heart felt crushed once more. Even though the girl wasn't Elena she brought back to many memories he would rather forget. He walked up to her and pulled her away from the party away from everyone and into a dark alley. _

"_Let go." She slurred._

"_You won't move, you won't scream." He told her looking into her eyes._

"_Ok." She mumbled. Damon smiled he was about to bite when someone interrupted him._

"_Try it vampire and die." The voice was familiar, who was it?_

"_Back off." He hiss he could only smell human behind him. The voice was male but the smell and sound were one he had been around before. _

"_I will stake you if you don't let go of her." The voice growled behind him, he felt the wooden stake pressed against his back. He knew the voice. Matt. Damon let the girl go and looked into her eyes again._

"_Don't leave this spot." He whispered to her, then turned to face Matt he grabbed the stake and pinned Matt against the wall face first. _

"_Think you have one up on me quarterback?" he hissed into his ear. "Don't you remember all that time training with Jeremy you were never able to get the better of me."_

"_Damon?" Matt questioned. "I should have guessed you would of gone back to your old ways."_

"_Hey what can I say I'm more fun this way." He joked he wanted to kill Matt but the thought of Elena stopped him. _

"_I don't know what she see's in you." Matt struggled to free himself, but found it to be no use._

"_You mean saw." Damon hissed, "It was the sire bond." _

"_Damon?" Her voice echoed through the night he knew he voice he would always know it. "Damon what are you doing." _

_He didn't need to look to know it was Elena he let go of Matt and said nothing to her._

"_He was about to kill this girl." Matt pointed to the one still frozen. _

"_You don't know that." Damon rolled his eyes._

"_Were you going to kill her?" Matt asked._

"_Well maybe." Damon shrugged his shoulders, "What does it matter?"_

"_Where have you been?" Elena asked taking a few steps closer, "All this time?" _

"_Around, here there a little every where, except your little town." He wanted to leave he didn't want to see her. Five years did nothing to his broken heart. _

"_I've been looking for you, we've been looking for you." She said softly._

"_We?" Who was we that could want him? _

"_All of us." Matt replied rolling his eyes, "For Elena's sake not all of us wanted to find you, just Elena and your brother."_

"_I didn't want to be found." Damon hissed, "Especially not by you." He turned and was about to leave when she spoke the words he had wanted to hear every day for the past five years._

"_Don't go!" Elena yelled out, "Damon I love you." Stefan had now joined them along with Caroline. _

"_When you woke you asked for Stefan I'm not going to be here for you now as your second choice when you guys broke up." Damon shook his head, "Not again."_

"_She said my name because she saw me." Stefan told him, "The next thing she asked was where were you and I looked up at the doorway and you were gone."_

"_What?" Damon asked confused._

"_Damon I love you I want you like I said when I was a vampire my love for you had nothing to do with being sired." She looked at him and smiled, "You promised me you would be with me forever"_

"_I meant it, its just." He looked at the girl then at Elena, "I didn't know."_

"_Your off to a pretty bad start with forever so lets just call a do over and say forever starts today." She said softly._

"_I'd like that." He responded. Elena smiled and ran to him she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. _

"_You taste like blood." Elena said pulling away, "Ew."_

"_Don't worry I didn't kill anyone, Matt stopped me before I did." He told her._

"_So you were going to kill her." Matt added_

"_Shut up." Damon glared at him then looked at the girl, "Forget everything you saw and go back to the party." The girl nodded and hurried away. _

"_Lets start forever." Damon said with a smile as he kissed Elena again. _

"Daddy!" Emmy's voice broke through his sleep, "Daddy get up!" He opened his eyes to see Emmy in her little pink nightgown hugging her teddy bear. "Uncle Stefan says its time to eat."

"Alright." He groggily spoke, "I'm up I'll be right down."

"Otay." She jumped off his bed and hurried down the stairs. Damon took his time to pull his shirt on, time to fully wake up. He wasn't a morning person never was even in the three years he had spent being woken up by Emmy he still wasn't used to it. Walking down stairs he heard her talking away to either Caroline or Stefan about her teddy and how he was afraid last night and made her take him to her daddy's bed. Damon sat down at the table as his brother put food in front of him.

"Sit down and eat." Stefan ordered to the little girl who glared at him for interrupting her story but did as she was told.

"Aren't you Mr. House wife." Caroline joked as she sat down as well, she turned her attention to Emmy. "So are you excited for today."

"Yup." Little girl grinned with a mouth full of eggs.

"Don't talk with your mouth full." Damon scolded.

"She asked me a question with my mouth full." Emmy informed.

"Yes, but next time wait to answer until you swallow." Damon took a bite of his food. "What time did you wake up this morning dove?"

Emmy put more eggs in her mouth then looked Damon in the eye and chewed her food slowly causing Damon to sigh she was defiantly his daughter. Finally when she swallowed she replied, "I don't know it was light out."

"Just barley." Stefan sat down with his plate of food.

"And I went strait to Uncle Stefan like you tell me too Daddy." She smiled.

"Yes like you told her too." Stefan shook his head.

"Not my fault you're a morning person." Damon shrugged his shoulders.

"I'm not."

Damon just smiled and shrugged his shoulders.

"Can I bring Mr. Bear?" Emmy asked

"I don't think so honey you will meet new friends and wont have time for Mr. Bear." Caroline informed her. Damon frowned.

"Bring Mr. Bear where?"

"We talked about this Damon you said when she turned three she could go for a few hours to day care." Caroline sighed, "She's excited about this don't pull the over protective father."

"I am an over protective father how do we know she is safe there?" he asked.

"Because Bonnie is the teacher." Caroline told him, "I'd like to see any vampire try and take one of her kids while she's watching them."

"Vampire?" Emmy asked.

"Nothing." Damon glared at Caroline who mouthed 'oops'

"Pwease daddy." Once again her eyes his and her little lip stuck out, "pwease."

"Fine." He sighed he really needed to get better at saying no to her.

"Yay!" the little girl jumped up and down in her seat.

"But not if you don't finish your breakfast like a good girl." He informed giving her a stern look. The little girl sat still and finished eating the last bit of her toast. She quickly turned to Caroline, "Help me pick Cloths." She scurried from her chair.

"You didn't ask to be excused-" Damon shook his head it was no use she was already up the stairs.

Stefan stood up, "Your turn to do dishes." He put his plate in the sink, "I'm going to go hunt."

"And I'm going to help her pick out an outfit she is going to be so cute for her first day, I'm so happy I get to go shopping with your credit card for her." She smiled.

"Don't think I don't know you use it for yourself too." Damon picked up her plate.

"Hey its cute if we match." She smirked at him then left to go help Emmy. Damon walked over to the sink. He was worried about sending her away from the house with none of them to protect her, but he knew she would be safe with Bonnie even if they hadn't spoken to Bonnie in a long time. Why was a witch even a pre schoolteacher? He could here Caroline upstairs with Emmy the little girl was only three but already had the mind of a teenager when it came to trying on clothing. He knew that Emmy loved her family, loved Caroline and loved having Stefan around, but he couldn't help but let the thought of Elena cross his mind. She should be here for the first day of Pre School. He finished the last dish and placed it to dry.

* * *

Emmy clung on to Damon's hand as they approached the classroom he glanced down at her to see her face wasn't showing any emotion he knew that meant she was a little scared. He would have bent down to talk to her if his eyes hadn't met Bonnie's. She didn't seem happy to see him.

"What are you doing here Damon?" She asked not even noticing the little girl clinging to his hand.

"I'm here to drop my daughter off at her first day of school." He wanted too much to call her witch, to say more to her but he couldn't not in front of Emmy. The years didn't make his displeasure for her any less.

"Where'd you steal her from?" she asked.

"I didn't steal her." He snapped, "What have you been living under a rock?"

"No New York actually up until three weeks ago." She glared at him her hatred for him didn't seem to lesson in that time either. "I moved there right after I graduated."

"My daddy didn't steal me I came from mommy's belly. Daddy showed me a movie" The little girl said pulling Damon's hand in front of her face as if to hide from the stranger. Bonnie looked down to see her the little girl almost took her breath away. She was a perfect mix of Damon and Elena.

"How is that possible?" she whispered.

"A story for another time." Damon told her, "Not in front of her."

Bonnie's eyes moved from the little girl and back to Damon, "Why not put her in a different class?"

"Because you are the only one that can keep her safe as much as I hate to admit it, well not as good as I can, but better then any 'normal' teacher." He informed, "Once again a story for another time."

Bonnie didn't respond to him, instead she just smiled and looked down at the little girl, "I'm Miss Bonnie, what's your name."

"Daddy says I'm not allowed to talk to strangers." Emmy said softly pulling Damon's hand in front of her face more.

"It's alright little dove." Damon said looking at her and moving his hand to her shoulder, "She's one of mommy's best friends."

"I thought Aunt Caroline was Mommy's best friend." She said looking up.

"She had two." Damon told her, "so its alright to talk to her she's your teacher remember Caroline told you that you can talk to your teacher."

"Oh yeah." The little girl smiled, "My name is Emerson Salvator."

"But we all call her Emmy." Damon added as the little girl just nodded her head.

"That's a beautiful name." Bonnie told her, "Do you want to go inside and play with some toys?"

"Can I say good bye to daddy first?" she asked with her big eyes.

"Of course." Bonnie responded. How did this child feel so safe with a monster like Damon? She thought of all the horrible things Damon had done in the past, he had even tried to kill her. When the little girl wrapped her arms around Damon's neck she almost couldn't hold back her surprise at how normal he seemed how much like a first time father not wanting to let go of his little girl.

"Bye daddy." Emmy said as Damon placed her back on the ground,

"Be good and remember you manners." Damon told her as he nodded his head, "Now you go have fun and one of us will be by to pick you up later."

"One of who?" Bonnie asked, "You or Elena?"

Damon froze as Emmy skipped into the classroom and looked at Bonnie, "No." he took a deep breath, "Stefan, Caroline, or myself."

"What about Elena I can see her in the little girl, she is the mother right?" Bonnie didn't understand why Elena wasn't here with them seeing her child off to daycare.

"Elena died the day Emmy was born." Damon shook his head. "She was in a car accident and they had to deliver Emmy three months early. Emmy had a long road ahead of her, but Elena died on the operating table." He looked away, "I have to go." he hated thinking about how he wasn't there for her. Elena had told him and Stefan to go and have a weekend long hunting trip while they were out in the woods he got the call, they didn't make it back in time. At the time Caroline hadn't been living in town she was still living up life as a collage student she only returned after Elena's death to help with the baby. She had always planed on going back to her own life, but like Damon and Stefan she couldn't leave once she got attached. Bonnie saw the pain cross Damon's face and didn't push for anymore, she was surprised with herself that she actually felt bad for a monster like Damon.

* * *

**AN- No bad guys yet, I just wanted to give some back story with Elena before I move to far forward. **


	4. Chapter 4

**AN- I'm sorry Bonnie fans; I'm just not one of them.**

* * *

"Daddy look what I made!" Emmy cried as she ran out of her classroom and into her father's arm. Damon smiled as his little girl ran to him, he knelt down opened his arms as she crashed into his chest.

"What is it?" He asked as he took the paper she was holding to get a closer look.

"I made Mommy out of macaroni." She smiled proud of herself. Damon looked up with a sad smile,

"It's beautiful little dove." He said softly as he wrapped one arm around her and stood up. "Did you enjoy school today?"

"Yes." The little girl nodded, "I made a friend."

"Did you?" he asked looking up.

"Uh hu, her name is Emily it's almost like mine." She continued, "She lives with her uncle in a big house."

"Damon." Bonnie's voice made him roll his eyes, even though Emmy had been in her class for a few months now his distain for the witch didn't grow any less.

"What?" his voice sounded annoyed which made Bonnie frown, she hated dealing with him she much rather it when Stefan or Caroline came to pick her up.

"I need to speak to you privately." She glanced at Emmy.

"Well it will have to be another time." He replied shortly, "I have pressing matters to attend to and no one to watch Emmy while you waist my time."

"I'll never understand what she saw in you." Bonnie mumbled as she turned away, but then she stopped and looked back, "You still have to tell me about how she came to be."

"I don't need to tell you anything." Damon replied as he turned and walked away leaving Bonnie behind him. He didn't want to talk to the witch anymore then he had to.

"You don't like my teacher?" Emmy asked, "Why? You said she was Mommy's best friend."

"Well little dove." Damon said softly as he placed her in her car seat in the back of his convertible. "You see Mommy and Daddy's don't always have the same friends, Bonnie was Mommy's friend she never really liked me much."

"Why?" the little girl asked.

"Some people just don't like other's." he shrugged his shoulders as he got into the driver's seat.

"But I love you." She said as she held onto her lunch box. Damon smiled,

"And I love you too, but everyone has the right to like and not like others."

"but you should always try your best to get along with everyone." Stefan's voice said as he placed a bag of groceries in the back seat next to her.

"Hello brother." Damon said rolling his eyes.

"Already teaching her to be opinionated when it comes to everyone Damon?" he asked as he sat down in the passenger seat.

"No, just explaining that it's ok to not like someone." He started the car, "Where did you come from anyways?"

"I came to town to get food, saw your car here and decided I'd much rather a ride back then walking." He glanced in the rear view mirror and saw Emmy smiling. "How was class today?"

"It was fun uncle Stefan, I made mommy out of macaroni and we learned some numbers and I made a new friend, her name is Emily it's like my name but different." The little girl let go of her lunch box and let it slide to the floor of the car; "She says she lives in a big house with her uncle since her mommy and daddy died."

"Is she new in school?" Stefan asked

"Yes her uncle Tyler dropped her off at lunch time."

"What?" Stefan turned around to look at her, "What's her full name?"

"Full name?" the little girl looked puzzled.

"You know how your name is Emerson Salvatore. What's hers?" Stefan asked.

"Oh." She nodded her head, "Emily Lockwood."

"Damon." Stefan whispered turning back around to face the road "Does that mean that Tyler is back?"

"If Tyler is back does that mean Klaus and Rebekah are back." Damon solemnly replied.

"We need to get to the house" his brother whispered, "I'll call Caroline and see if she knows anything."

* * *

Caroline watched the people she went to school with moving on with their lives, most didn't have a care in the world. Some had just returned after graduating collage others were getting engaged others already married. She felt like she was the only one standing still. She thought of Damon, Stefan, and little Emmy. She wanted to believe they needed her, but in truth they didn't. The most that would happen was Emmy would miss her for a bit, but as she grew older she would just forget. She wanted to belong someone; she wanted to belong with someone. His face danced across her mind. He had offered her the world; a future and she had turned him down. She didn't regret that decision entirely he wanted to take Emmy he wanted to use her for her blood. Caroline knew she had thought about once joining him when Emmy was a little over a year old. She was going to take her to him she was going to give her up, but then Emmy looked at her with those soft innocent eyes and she knew she would do anything to protect the little girl, to give her a chance at a normal life. She didn't regret the decision on letting the little girl have a normal life, but she did feel lonely. When he had left he had taken her heart with him.

"Caroline." His voice seemed to echo near her, she didn't look up though she heard his voice so soften no matter how much she wanted to hate him to never think of his again she knew she would love him. She would always love him. "So it has come to you ignoring me now?" She went to look up, but as she did her phone rang she glanced around quickly but the son was in her eyes, she looked down at her phone and saw Stefan's name. She sighed and picked it up he didn't say hello or give her a chance to, he only mumbled a few words that made her heart drop, made her realize she hadn't just heard his voice he had just been there by her side, speaking to her.

"Caroline he's back."

* * *

_Four Years ago_.

"I still don't understand." Damon said as he walked with his arm wrapped around Elena's waist, "Why me after everything I've done to you and around you. I'm a monster Elena."

"No your not." She told him, "I will always love Stefan, but Damon did you really think it was fare?"

"Fare?" he asked confused.

"When I told you I remembered you compelled me to forget about that night in my room, that you couldn't be selfish with me." She paused, "I didn't tell you everything I remembered."

Damon stopped walking, he had thought she wouldn't remember the things before that. "That night you said that was all you remembered."

"I lied I didn't want to admit it then." She told him, "I wanted to pretend it was all a dream because at the time it felt like a dream, all that time we spent together, you getting along well with my parents." She sighed, "You compelling me to forget our year together before they died Damon every choice I made was because I thought I fell in love with Stefan first, but in truth it was always you." She placed her hand on the side of his face. "I fell for Stefan when he came to town, but when you came I still couldn't help but be attracted to you, I was always in love with you back then even if I was blind to it, becoming a vampire reminded me of that, that's why I became sired to you, not just because of the love I had for you then, but the love I had that you made me forget."

"I didn't want this life for you Elena." Damon said softly, "When you got to close to my vampire side I realized I couldn't hold on to you anymore I had to let you go, then my fool of a brother brought you into this life, at that point I couldn't bare it to watch you with him I had to win you back, but I didn't want to do it by compelling you I wanted you to make the decision."

"And I have, Damon I love you and I will always love you." She whispered as she kissed him.

"I'm surprised you aren't mad I made you forget that year." He smirked

"Oh I am mad, you will just have to make it up to me tonight." She whispered.

"I'm just happy you remember it now, even now that your human again." He wrapped his arms around her and picked her up, "Now how about we get to our bedroom."

* * *

_Present Day._

Emmy giggled as she splashed around the tub playing with her bath toys. She wasn't exactly playing a game, rather just taking her toys and slamming them into the water laughing when ever the bubbly water went splashing through the air, the farther it left the tub the better to her. Damon smiled from outside the tub as he shook his head, "You do like making a mess don't you?"

The little girl stopped splashing and grinned up at him, "Yes." Damon couldn't help but smile even when she was making a mess, it didn't bother him when she was gone he would use his vampire speed to clean it wouldn't take long.

"Well little Dove are you almost done?" he asked leaning over the side of the tub.

The little girl didn't say anything instead she took a handful of bubbles and wiped them on his face, "You look like Santa!"

He shook his head and wiped the bubbles off. "Don't do that daddy! You are dirty you need to be washed!" she crossed her arms and frowned.

"Daddy will shower after." He told her.

"No bath?"

"Daddy doesn't take bath's he takes Shower's just like Caroline and Stefan." He told her.

"They take bath's" she told him starting splashing again, "Together, Why do they take bath's together?"

"What?" Damon frowned, "How do you know?" where they bathing together? And if they were why did his little girl know about it.

"Why can't a take a bath with someone?" she asked, "We could play."

"They were playing games you wouldn't like." Damon muttered as he picked up a towel, "come on time for bed." He told her the little girl frowned the same frown Elena used to give him, but she stood up and allowed her father to wrap her in a towel. He picked her up and carried her to her bedroom they passed Caroline along the way. "We need to talk." He hissed in such a low voice Emmy wouldn't hear only Caroline.

Caroline frowned, "Well that doesn't sound good." She mumbled to herself as she went down stairs to the study. She had just sat down when there was a knock at the door. She sighed when the knocking continued, neither Salvatore brother seemed to care. She used her speed to get to the door and opened it with a smile, but it faded when she saw Bonnie.

"You shouldn't be here." Caroline told her, "Damon wouldn't like it."

"And since when does everything get decided on what Damon likes?" Bonnie asked as she entered the house uninvited. Caroline thought for a moment she knew why she let Damon call the shots she feared if she upset him too much, if he didn't think he could trust her he would be gone with Emmy in a moment. "Really he is already mad at something he's just putting Emmy to bed."

"How could you trust him with a little child!" Bonnie hissed, "Where did you even find her?"

"Find her?" Caroline asked, "She's Elena's daughter."

"What gives Damon the right to care of her?" Bonnie asked, "That little girl deserves a normal life not being raised by a monster!"

"My brother hasn't been a monster in a long time." Stefan said as he walked in and leaned in the doorway his arms crossed, "He's the best thing that has ever happened to that little girl."

"Whom did you take her from?" Bonnie demanded

"What?" Caroline asked, "We didn't take her from anyone."

"Where is her father then?" Bonnie feared they had taken the child away from her human father, but maybe Elena hadn't known the father.

"Upstairs." Stefan told her, "tucking her in."

"Her biological father." She sighed.

"Upstairs." Caroline answered, "tucking her in."

"Vampire's can't have children." Bonnie shook her head, "You as well as I know that."

"That's what we thought we aren't sure how she came to be we assume it had something to do with the cure, she is Elena and Damon's daughter." Stefan told her.

"You have to see it, she is the perfect mix of the two of them." Caroline smiled, "And Damon is a great father to her."

"How can he be? How can she be safe with him?" Bonnie demanded, "After everything he has done?"

"It was the moment he excepted her at first we feared just as much as you." Stefan told her.

"When Elena died from the accident and Emmy was the only one that was saved he hated her, said if she was any where near him that he would bleed her dry, he didn't want anything to do with her." Caroline smiled softly, "For weeks she cried Stefan and I did all we could, then one day he showed up in the room he picked her up and as he did her tears stopped, he told her 'daddy's here' and in that moment I knew he would be nothing less then the best father he could be."

"How is this even possible?" Bonnie asked, "You know him."

"Yes we do." Stefan told Bonnie, "You don't you see the monster he was out of pain he changed with Elena and even more so for his little girl."

"We can't even drink blood anywhere near her." Caroline told her, "We can't do anything remotely vampire she knows nothing about us and that is how we are going to keep it."

"Who invited the Witch?" Damon asked from another doorway his sly grin playing on his face. Caroline rolled her eyes it had been a long time since she had seen Damon pretend to be dark, but it seemed he was going to pretend. He really didn't like Bonnie.

"I invited myself." She glared at him, how did the others not see he was a ticking time bomb, something would happen and Damon would snap she knew that. He wasn't stable they had to know it and poor Emmy was going to pay the price.

"Well then allow me to invite you to leave and when I say invite I mean demand." Damon told her.

"I thought you said we could speak another time?" Bonnie crossed her arms and gave him a defiant look that made him want to grab her by the throat and pin her to the wall, to scare her. He took a deep breath he needed to control his emotion he wasn't the hot-tempered type anymore, at least he tried not to be.

"Meaning a time when I see fit, not now I need to have an important conversation with my brother and the blonde."

Crap. Caroline thought he only called her the blonde when he was upset with her. What could she have done that had gotten under his skin? The past few years nothing much seemed to bother him so what was it now? Was he just mad she let Bonnie come in or was it more?

"I want answers" Bonnie told him, "What happened to Elena?"

Damon's eyes narrowed, "Car accident."

"Why didn't you give her your blood?" Bonnie asked, "Why didn't you save her."

"We weren't here." Stefan informed Bonnie, "Damon, Caroline, and I weren't here."

"It wouldn't have done any good if we were." Damon added.

"What?" Stefan asked.

"She had my blood in her, everyday I gave her some it was our deal that way we would ensure her safety before she was pregnant she didn't want it, but after she realized she was going to have a baby she wanted to make sure she was there for her child. She died with my blood in her system." Damon looked away, "The cure must have made her immune to ever becoming a vampire again."

"Damon." Caroline frowned, "You never told us."

"It didn't matter." He looked back up frowning at the group, "Either way she died." Either way it was his fault if only he had been by her side he could have protected her. After everything she had been through a simple deer in the road caused her death. "Just leave Bonnie, stop bringing unnecessary pain into my house."

Bonnie knew she was pressing her luck she frowned but walked towards the door, "You do anything that will endanger that little girl and I will be back." She reached for the door, but before she knew it Damon had her back up against a wall and a hand around her throat.

"Is that a threat?" he hissed, "Don't you even think about taking my daughter from me!"

"Damon!" Caroline cried, "Put her down!"

"Damon don't do this!" Stefan stood up alert he hadn't seen the angry side of his brother in a long time.

Damon clenched his free hand, he needed to get control of himself, "Get out of my house and don't think Emmy will ever return to your class." He let go of her and let her fall to the ground taking deep breaths and holding her own throat.

"Stop trying to fool yourself Damon." She told him, "You are not what that little girl needs, nor what she deserves." Bonnie stood up and hurried from the house she was worried for the little girl, the little human girl living in a house full of vampires with Damon Salvatore as a father.

* * *

Damon lay in his bed staring at the ceiling Emmy lay asleep curled up to his side like she always did whenever she came to him after having a nightmare. He couldn't help but feel worried about Bonnie's words after all she was a powerful witch. Could she find a way to take Emmy from him? Sure it was possible she would find a way to drive a stake threw his heart but she would also have to kill Stefan and Caroline before either of them let her go. He heard his door push open turning his head he saw Caroline smile softly and walked over to the bed where she gracefully sat down and brushed some of the little girl's brown hair out of her face.

"I know you are worried Damon, but relax she's safe here, safe with us." She told him as she looked up to make eye contact.

"You don't know that." Damon sighed, "We don't even know what her future will be like."

"Sure we do she will grow up to be beautiful and you will have to chase all the boys away from her." She joked.

"Care you know that's not what I mean."

"I know." She said softly, "But it does us no good worrying now, she's a healthy little girl who couldn't be happier."

"Yeah and now a witch knows about her, what if more find out?"

"We will keep her safe."

Damon said nothing he turned his head and looked back at the ceiling, "What if she's right though?"

"She isn't" Caroline sighed.

"What if I had given her up for adoption for a chance at a normal life?" Damon asked, "No matter what if she stays with us she won't have any chance of that she will always be mixed up with out kind."

"That doesn't matter." Caroline told him, "No man could even be half the father you have been to that little girl."

"I doubt that." He replied.

"Damon remember that night when you finally accepted her?" Caroline asked, "Stefan and I tried to keep her calm but she never stopped crying." She paused, "Until you picked her up that little girl knew she was home with you and that is where she will always belong."

"I wish I could be as sure as you." Damon mumbled.

* * *

"Daddy!" Emmy called as she ran up to Damon. He smiled and scooped her up in his arms. "Hey little dove."

"I went on the swings with Caroline." The little girl beamed, "And she pushed me two times" she held out fingers to show him how many. "Then I did it with my feet all by my self."

"You did?" he asked, "You're growing up so fast" looked at the child in front of him he saw Elena every time he noticed his lost love he felt his heart break again. He had hoped with time it would get easier seeing her looking back at him, but it didn't seemingly it got worse over time. As she grew she liked like a mini image of her mother. "Let's get home in time for dinner I hope someone didn't spoil it with ice cream."

"Oops." The little girl smiled, "Caroline wanted some too."

"Hello Damon." A voice he had dreaded to hear came behind him. Damon stood up quickly blocking his daughter from the man. "It has been a long time."

"What do you want Klaus?" Damon asked through his teeth.

"I can't visit?" he smirked as he glanced down at the little girl who was peaking around Damon's leg, "Hello sweetie." He grinned, "I'm your daddy's friend."

Damon glanced down and took his hand and pushed the child behind him, "No he isn't."

"Damon, Damon, Damon." Klaus kept his smirk, "We've been through so much and we can't call each other friends?"

"Get away from us." Damon growled he could feel his anger growing.

"I'm on my way out, just passing through." He said looking up to Damon, "Just forgot something here." His eyes went back to the little girl, "She looks so much like her mother."

"You knew mommy?" The little girl asked slipping around Damon quickly as Damon tried grabbing from her.

"Yes." Klaus replied, "Your parents and I go way back."

"Emerson get over here now!" Damon almost yelled his voice was different from what the little girl had ever spoken. She looked at her father with shock and hurried to him never knowing him to have raised his voice before. "You stay away from my daughter, you keep your hands off her, if you try anything Klaus know I will hunt you down and I will ki-" He stopped before he continued anymore he couldn't say the things he really wanted to, not in front of his daughter who knew nothing of the supernatural world.

Klaus laughed, but then his eyes turned cold and his smile faded, "Be careful who you talk to like that Damon." Then he turned and walked away disappearing from site.

"Daddy." Emerson whimpered tears began to fall down her face she could tell her father was upset she couldn't believe he had yelled at her.

"I'm sorry." He said looking down at her, "I shouldn't have yelled, let's go home and get dinner Uncle Stefan was cooking when I left."

Caroline came walking up holding an ice cream, "God Damon don't just take her I've been running around this whole park looking for her!"

"She came running up to me." He argued.

"I don't care find me and tell me you have her!" he could see the worry in his friends eyes.

"Fine sorry." He grumbled wondering if he should tell her whom he had just seen. He decided against it for now, maybe later he would talk with both her and Stefan now wasn't the time not in front of Emmy. Worry began to grip him, what could Klaus want? Did he think Emmy's blood could help him with his hybrids the way Elena's had? It didn't matter what he wanted because Damon wouldn't let Klaus anywhere near his daughter. If he could help it she would never know of the supernatural life.

* * *

**AN- Review and let me know what you think.**


End file.
